1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scaffold comprising several spaced apart systems of construction frames present on top of each other, as well as handrail frames that extend between the construction frames and connect them together, which construction frames comprise at least two posts that are connected together by a crossbar, in which the rear of the scaffold is placed against a building and the handrail frames are at the front.
In assembling scaffolds it is desirable in the interest of safety to attach the handrail frame of the next floor by starting from the floor of the already assembled top floor and not first to attach the floor of the next floor and from there to attach the handrail frame of this new floor.
2. Prior Art
Such a scaffold is well known. In the well-known scaffold the handrail of a new floor is first connected mainly vertically to an end of an already erected post and then the other end lifted up using a further connected post, which is then attached to the already present post. This is a relatively difficult method of attaching a handrail of a new floor during the assembly of the scaffold without first putting the floor of this new floor in place.